Ce qui changea ma vie à jamais
by Minea Line
Summary: Séléna Wolf, 16 ans vie une petite vie tranquille avec sa mère jusqu'au jour où un événement qui à première vue semble dû au simple fruit du hasard changera son univers à jamais. (Rééditions de ma première fiction.)
1. Introduction

_**Message de l'auteur:**__ Bonjour ou Bonsoir ^^ ceci est la réédition de ma première fiction, j'espère donc qu'elle vous plaira ^^ Je remercie de tout cœur Lunagarden et YasuSefirosu pour m'avoir convaincu de poster cette fic et de me soutenir sans relâche. Et je remercie sincèrement Volazurys et Lunagarden (encore une fois) pour m'avoir vivement encouragé à retravailler cette fiction. Je vous souhaite bon courage les filles pour vos propres fictions ^^_

_**Crédits:**__Cette œuvre ne m'appartient en aucune façon, hormis Séléna et sa famille ^^. Je n'obtiens aucun revenu sur ce fandom, si cela n'est l'appréciation des fans de FFVII et de ce qu'il y a autour._

* * *

_**Introduction : Au-delà du rêve ?**_

Depuis mon plus jeune âge l'on me racontait toujours des histoires plus fantastiques les unes que les autres, mais à la fin de chacunes d'entre-elles, l'on me précisait que bien qu'elles soient incroyables et magnifiques, ces contes de fées n'était qu'imaginaires. Biensûr pour faire bonne figure et surtout pour ne pas les décevoir, je ne disais rien. Mais j'étais une enfant après tout, il n'y avait rien de mal à y croire. Sauf que pour une raison qui m'est inconnue, mon cœur ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire en ces fables... Peut-être y voyais-je une certaine vérité... Ou bien était-ce simplement une manière pour moi de conserver une part de mon enfance, avec les croyances et les espoirs qui s'y attachaient.

Au jour d'aujourd'hui je ne saurais le dire... Et même si je trouvais une réponse, il me serait bien difficile de le dire à qui que ce soit au vu de mon état actuel...

Huhhhhh... dire... qu'à cause des événements qui ce sont produits, je ne pourrais plus jamais leur parler... Pourquoi...? Pourquoi est-ce que cela devait se produire...?

_**O ~ o ~ O**_

C'était en début d'après-midi, je devais partir chez mes grands-parents pour la période des vacances avec ma mère. Alors qu'elle terminait les préparatifs d'avant départ, je suis venue la voir pour discuter. Enfin... c'était plutôt pour lui faire part d'un de mes pressentiments... Lorsque je suis entrée dans le garage, elle s'affairait à mettre différents bagages et paquets dans le coffre de la voiture. Je l'observai ainsi pendant plus de dix minutes. Passé ce laps de temps, d'une voix quelque peu timide je me décidai tout de même à lui parler.

\- Dis maman ?

\- Oui Séléna ?

Je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet et j'appréhendai la réaction qu'elle aurai, mais je tentai malgré tout une approche.

\- Ben... C'est à dire que...

\- Eh bien, dis-moi ma chérie.

Malgré tout mes efforts j'étais incapable de continuer ma phrase et je restai obstinément muette. Sentant problament que je ne poursuivrais pas ma mère sortie la tête du coffre et se tourna vers moi. À son regard je compris que j'avais mauvaise mine, mais elle ne m'en fit pas part. Mais au bout d'un court moment elle ferma les yeux et soupira.

\- Généralement lorsque tu tergiverses dès la première phrase, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse.

Sur le coup je n'avais sût quoi dire, et dans un geste nerveux j'avais mis ma main dans les cheveux, lui mettant ainsi la puce à l'oreille.

\- Ah, ah. J'ai visé juste. Aller Séléna, dit-moi ce qui ne va pas.

À ce moment-là j'ignorais totalement ce qui allait se produire et pourtant... D'une voix légèrement tremblante j'amorçais ma phrase.

\- Eh ben... Pour être franche avec toi maman... Je... Je ne sens pas ce voyage...

J'étais si hésitante à cet instant-là... Quant à ma mère, elle m'avait semblé surprise, voir même choquée... Peut-être même les deux à la fois... En même temps c'était compréhensible... et c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je craignais à lui en parler. La réponse qu'elle me donna ne m'étonna aucunement.

\- Enfin ma puce ça fait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'on prévoit d'aller chez tes grands-parents, et puis qu'est-ce qui peut bien nous arriver ?

Sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne me lâcherait pas sans avoir la raison de ma phrase, je m'étais décidée à lui répondre de la manière la plus franche qui soit.

\- Je sais mais... J'sais pas, j-j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. J'peux pas expliquer moi-même pourquoi... Mais je sens qu'on doit pas y aller.

En voyant la sincérité dans mes mots et probablement dans mon regard elle baissa légèrement la tête et sembla réfléchir quelques instants. En tout cas, elle n'avait plus cette mine étonné, mais ne semblait pas pour autant rassuré. Comme si ce que j'avais dit était une grave sentence... Mais après un certain labs de temps ma mère me répondit.

\- Je, je comprends... Cependant je ne peux pas annuler Séléna, ce ne serait pas très poli et puis, grand-mère a hâte de te revoir. Et par rapport à ce vilain pressentiment je ferais extrêmement attention. Ça te convient ?

Après avoir fini sa phrase elle afficha un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, mais au fond je sentais qu'elle se forçait et qu'elle aussi était inquiète. Mais malgré tout je décidais de lui faire confiance.

\- D'accord. Mais au moindre problème on fait une pause sur une aire de repos alors ?

\- Ça me va. Allez, je finis de charger la voiture et on y va.

\- D'accord.

_**O ~ o ~ O**_

Après ça, je ne me rappelle que très vaguement des événements qui ont suivi. Les seules choses dont j'ai vraiment souvenir, c'est du rire de ma mère alors que l'on allait partir et que par maladresse j'ai failli tomber, d'un paysage ressemblant vaguement à une forêt, puis d'un horrible crissement de pneus et d'une vive douleur au cou et à la poitrine... et ensuite, le noir complet... Peu après ce trou de mémoire j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler.

\- Se Selena ...?

\- _"Hmm ..."_

Sans comprendre pourquoi j'avais l'impression de me réveiller petit à petit d'un sommeil très lourd, qui avait duré plusieurs jours, voir des semaines. Mais pas seulement, ce qui me gênais le plus fut le fait que j'étais dans l'incapacité de voir.

\- Helena?

\- _"Hmm... Quoi...?"_

Après ce qui me sembla quelques minutes, j'entendis une sorte d'exclamation qu'on les gens dans les films dramatiques que ma meilleure amie Isabelle raffolait quand il y avait un grave accident et qu'une personne était morte.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Séléna ?!

Sur le moment cela m'irrita beaucoup et j'haussa le ton.

\- _"Quoi?!"_

Pour toute réponse, je reçus la réaction et la réplique type de ces fameux films en plus d'un hurlement digne des films d'épouvante.

\- Huh... Oh mon dieu... Séléna ?! AHHHHHHH!

\- " Mais enfin bon sang qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Pourquoi tu pleures maman ?! "

À dire vrai, à ce moment-là je ne comprenais plus rien, j'avais beau répondre aux appels de ma mère, elle continuait encore et encore de m'appeler, mais ce qui m'inquiétait surtout, c'était le fait qu'elle pleurait de toutes ses forces...

\- Sé-lé-na...! NONNNN...! SÉLÉNAAAA!

\- " Mais maman ?! Qu'est-ce qui a ?! Je suis là ...! Alors... alors pourquoi tu cris mon nom comme si j'étai- "

Au même moment que les mots allait se former, je compris le pourquoi du comment, et pourtant... je ne voulais pas y croire... J'étais là, bien consciente, aveugle et sonnée certes, mais bien vivante... En tout cas c'était l'impression que j'avais... Mais les pleurs et les hurlements désespérés de ma mère me disaient que j'avais tort. Je me mis à hurler de toutes mes forces pour qu'elle puisse m'entendre, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes.

\- " Maman ! Maman ! Je suis là ! Je t'en prie RÉPONDS-MOI !"

Mais j'avais beau hurler et hurler, cela ne changea rien à l'attitude de ma mère, elle continua à réciter les phrases types à ce genre de situation.

\- Séléna... Huh... JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE ! AIDEZ-MOIIIIIIIIIII !

Désespérée, mes hurlements se muèrent en cris de désespoir.

\- " MAMANNN ...! "

Et alors que je continuais moi-même d'agir selon les films dramatiques, une voix froide et suave s'adressa à moi.

\- " À quoi bon t'époumoner, puisqu'elle ne t'entend pas ? "

Sur le coup j'ouvris les yeux et me levis en sursaut. Désorientée et quelques peu aveuglée, je tournis la tête dans touts les sens en quête de trouver ma mère ou ne serait-ce qu'un indice me permettant de partir à sa recherche, mais il n'y avait rien... Rien mis à part un épais nuage de poussière verte qui semblait s'étendre vers l'infini. Et alors que j'allai à nouveau sombrer dans le désaroi la voix qui c'était adressée à moi résonna à nouveau.

\- Je vois que tu es enfin réveillée.

_À suivre._

* * *

Voilà pour l'introduction :).J'espère qu'elle vous a plus et la suite à la semaine prochaine, (si tout ce passe bien et que Luna me fait pas une tête au carré ***Aura sombre* **euh...) je vous fais de gros bisous et n'hésitez pas à commenter, car qu'il soit petit ou non, qu'il critique mon travail ou qu'il le félicite, tant qu'il reste poli ça fait toujours plaisir :)


	2. Chapter 1

_Message de l'auteur :_ Bonjour ou Bonsoir à tous ^^ voici la réédition du premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^

Ensuite, je remercie de tout cœur Lunagarden et YasuSefirosu pour m'avoir convaincu de poster cette fic et de me soutenir sans relâche. Et je remercie sincèrement Volazurys et Lunagarden (encore une fois) pour m'avoir vivement encouragé à retravailler cette fiction. Je vous souhaite bon courage les filles pour vos propres fictions ^^

Et j'aimerais aussi remercier ma chipie de YasuSefirosu, ma p'tite Lunagarden, ma Cracotte chérie et ma douce petite Chl007 pour leurs reviews et leurs mises en favoris et leurs misent en suivis.

Pour conclure je vous souhaite une excellente lecture ^^.

_Crédits :_ Cette œuvre ne m'appartient en aucune façon, hors mis Séléna et sa famille ^^. Je n'obtiens aucun revenu sur ce fandom, si cela n'est l'appréciation des fans de FFVII et de ce qu'il y a autour.

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Cauchemar ou triste vérité…?**_

\- Je vois que tu es enfin réveillée.

Je m'étais tournée en direction de l'individu qui avait prononcé ces mots et ce que je vis, fut un homme à la carrure impressionnante et aux cheveux gris. Cependant, les traits fins de son visage et l'expression neutre qu'il arborait m'attiraient incessamment. Je ne pouvais l'expliquer comment, mais j'avais peur de cette personne... J'arrivais pas à comprendre, mais cet individu m'était... familier... Comme un souvenir à la fois lointain et proche... Mais j'étais incapable de lui donner un nom. Malgré mes craintes et mes incertitudes je tenta une approche.

\- Huh… Dites, monsieur… J-j'aurais voulu savoir s-

\- Je m'appelle Sephiroth et l'on ne c'est jamais vu avant aujourd'hui.

Je n'avais pas eut le temps de terminer ma phrase qu'il m'avait déjà répondu. C'était une réponse froide et catégorique. Sur l'instant je fus assaillie par une grande gêne, mais quoi de plus normal quand quelqu'un que vous venez à peine de rencontrer, répond à l'une de vos questions sans même vous avoir laissé le temps de la formuler... Huh... C'est ainsi que je fis connaissance avec Sephiroth, ancien général du SOLDAT. Une unité d'élite crée par ce que l'on pourrait apparenter à une multinationale du nom de la Shinra. Pendant ce qui fut pour moi une éternité et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ce grand personnage m'expliqua dans les grandes lignes où j'étais, d'où il venait, ce qu'il a fait pour être dans ce lieu et le pourquoi j'étais ici. Malgré toutes ses explications, il y avait une chose que je ne comprenais pas et pas des moindres, je pris donc mon courage à deux mains et lui en fit part.

\- Euh dites-moi Sephiroth, il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas.

\- Et qu'est-ce donc ?

\- Eh bien, sans que vous ne me le disiez j'avais déjà compris que j'étais ici parce que j'étais morte... Mais, ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est qu'il me semble que vous ne viviez pas dans mon monde, pourtant vous êtes ici avec moi... Enfin, c'est plutôt le fait que je sois moi dans la Rivière de la Vie que je ne comprends pas. Normalement j'aurais dû aller... j'sais pas moi, soit dans une sorte de Rivière de la vie reliée à mon monde qu'on pourrait apparenter aux limbes ou une bêtise du genre. Ou tout simplement m'éteindre, non ?

Je me souviens que la mine qu'il affichait était celle d'une personne très contrarié. Sans doute parce que je lui posais des faits avérés. C'est vrai quoi, comment un être venant d'un monde parallèle et venant de mourir pouvait rejoindre le purgatoire d'une autre dimension ? Pour moi, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Pourtant, c'était bel et bien ce qui m'était arrivée. Enfin, au moment-là je n'en étais pas très sûre... je l'admets...

Après un court moment de silence pendant lequelle Sephiroth sembla réfléchir, il me répondit de son ton à la fois glacial et neutre.

\- Dans la logique des choses, oui. Seulement, tu es particulière à ceux que tu as connus. Mais, au vu des évènements tu as dû le remarquer.

La seule chose que je fis, fut un clignement d'yeux. Voyant ma perplexité l'argenté soupira légèrement.

\- Tu ne sembles pas convaincue.

\- Ben... disons que j'me suis toujours trouvée bizarre, alors voilà... Mais... ce qui m'intrigue c'est en quoi suis-je différente de ceux de mon... Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ?! Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tout ceci est la réalité ? Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas une sorte d'hallucinations dû à une intoxications alimentaire ou bien à-

\- À un accident ? Tu le découvriras en temps et en heure. D'ici là, tu te contenteras des informations que je viens de te fournir. As-tu d'autres questions ?

En supposant que tout ceci était la réalité et que j'avais bien eu ce fameux accident, une autre question me vint effectivement à l'esprit, mais je referma la bouche aussi vite que je l'avais ouverte, me mettant à me gratter le derrière de la tête pour faute de ne savoir comment l'aborder. Qui plus est, j'ignorais s'il pouvait me répondre. Mais je me risqua tout de même à lui demander.

\- J-j'en ai bien une… mais je ne sais pas si vous pouvez y répondre…

\- J'imagine que cela concerne la femme que tu appelles mère...?

_'Comment fait-il pour toujours deviner mes pensées ?'_

À l'époque je ne connaissais cet homme d'aucune façon et pourtant il sondait toujours mes pensées. S'en était à la fois effrayant et désagréable. Plus le temps passait et plus je me disais que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve... qu'une illusion...

Je demeura silencieuse un petit moment, et alors que je m'apprêtais à répondre, il reprit de son ton froid et distant.

\- Sache que ta mère est en vie.

Je me souviens qu'à sa déclaration mon cœur se mit à battre très fort, tant j'étais heureuse de la savoir vivante. Cependant, il me ramena bien vite à la réalité.

\- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, petite. Certes, ta mère est toujours en vie. Mais plutôt que de t'expliquer, je vais te montrer pour que tu comprennes.

Sans plus d'explications, il me fit signe de le suivre et m'amena près d'une sorte de flaque. Il claqua des doigts et fit apparaître des images dans la dites flaque... ou plutôt, une sorte de scène qui se produisait ou qui c'était produite dans mon monde... Quelle fut ma surprise lorsque je vis ma mère, hurler mon nom alors qu'elle était transportée dans ce que je pouvais entendre en plus de ses cris au bloc opératoire.

De graves lésions à la tête et d'énormes ecchymoses étaient visibles sur différentes parties de son corps, démontrant une probabilité certaine à de multiples fractures. Pourtant ma mère n'en avait cure et continuait de gesticuler en hurlant mon nom.

\- SÉLÉNA ! OÙ EST MA FILLE ?! SÉLÉNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

\- Calmez-vous madame, votre fille est elle aussi prise en charge par des médecins. Tenta veinement une jeune infirmière qui l'accompagnait.

\- JE M'EN MOQUE ! TOUT SE QUE JE VEUX C'EST VOIR MA FILLEEE ! SÉLÉNAA ! SÉLÉNAAAA !

Comprenant la détresse de ma mère l'un des médecins qui l'accompagnait pris place aux côtés de l'infirmière et tenta de la rassurer.

\- Allons calmez vous, je comprends que vous soyez inquiète, mais il faut d'abord qu'on vous soigne et qu'on soigne aussi vôtre fille. Vous comprenez ?

\- Oui mai-

\- Il n'y a pas de oui mais qui tienne. Je ne vous laisse pas le choix. Et puis... que fera votre fille si elle s'en sort mais pas vous ?

Ma mère sembla comprendre car elle se calma petit à petit et ne se débattit plus.

\- Voilà. Maintenant, je vais laisser mes collègues prendre soin de vous tandis que moi je vais voir comment va votre fille, d'accord ?

\- D-d'accord…

Voyant qu'elle était rassurée et qu'elle avait comprit, le médecin lui adressa un sourire rassurant et fit signe aux nombreux chirurgiens et infirmières dans la salle qu'ils pouvaient y aller et sortit. L'image grésilla quelques secondes, puis le médecin qui avait rassuré ma mère réapparu. Il était avec l'un de ses collègues, mais ce dernier arborait un air sombre.

\- Alors ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Elle... elle est morte...

Le visage de l'homme qui était jusque là à peu près neutre malgré le ton inquiet qu'il avait employé s'attrista et d'une voix sombre il constata plus qu'il ne demanda.

\- Des suites de ses blessures...

\- En effet… Mais qu'espériez-vous d'autre avec le morceau de pare-brise qui était logé dans son thorax et le morceau de métal qu'elle avait enfoncé au niveau du cou... ?

Confuse je ne compris pas tout de suite de quoi ils parlaient, mais lorsque l'angle de la séquence bougea comme dans les séries policière que ma mère regarderait et que je vis que le corps qui était allongé sur le lit était le mien, inerte et marqué de par les blessures et les objet décrits quelques secondes plutôt par le médecin à la mine sombre, je fus assailli par de violente nausées que je retenue à grand mal. Mais je ne pût empêcher mon corps de s'accroupir.

Cependant, malgré un désarroi grandissant Sephiroth n'en eu cure et laissa la séquence continuer son cours...

\- Je n'espérais rien Charles... Seulement... j'aurais voulu savoir si... si elle a souffert... ?

\- Je ne pourrais le dire. Son cœur c'est arrêté il y a cinq minutes... Mais j'ignore si elle s'est battu jusqu'à son dernier souffle, ou si le choc de l'impact fut assez puissant pour la mettre dans le coma... En tout cas, j'espère que cela soit la deuxième hypothèse, bien sincèrement. Cela lui aurait évité bien des souffrances...

\- Je vois...

Le médecin qui avait rassuré ma mère semblait désemparé, en tout cas de ce que je pouvais entendre.

Le second docteur qui répondait au nom de Charles soupira quelques secondes plus tard et reprit sur un ton qui semblait à la fois contestataire et amer.

\- Si je puis me permettre Anthony, vous n'auriez rien pu faire. Cette petite était déjà condamnée...

\- Je le sais bien Charles ! Seulement... il me semble avoir vu...

\- Vu quoi Anthony ?

Après ce que je supposa être quelques minutes, le docteur répondant au nom d'Anthony répondit à son collègue d'un ton atterré, comme si la déclaration qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était signe de malheur et souffrance.

\- Il me semble... il me semble avoir vu cette enfant ouvrir les yeux quelques secondes, et... et je crois qu'elle... qu'elle appelait sa mère...

\- Si... si cela est effectivement le cas Anthony, elle-

\- Je sais...! Et c'est qui me fait le plus mal...

L'image se brouilla et la flaque repris l'aspect qu'elle avait lorsqu'on était arrivé. Je ne pus retenir plus longtemps mes nausées mais aussi mes larmes...

À mes yeux, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Comment cela avait-il put se produire...?

Pourtant... cela ne pouvait plus être un rêve... Comment est-ce que tout ceci aurait pu l'être...? J'avais beau être étrange par moment, j'avais beau me trouver monstrueuse... je ne pouvais pas m'inventer de telles horreurs... Je, je ne le pouvait tout simplement pas... À moins d'être complétement dérangé... D'être complètement dément...

Le plus ironique dans tout ça, c'est que malgré tout ce que je lui avait dit... Sephiroth resta à mes côtés, silencieux... Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, sa présence me réconforta...

Après avoir rendu tout ce que j'avais dans l'estomac et avoir pleuré et hurlé plusieurs heures, je me releva difficilement et je me mis à regarder en direction de l'ex général.

\- Et... et maintenant... ? Qu-que suis-je... que suis-je censée faire... ?

_À suivre._

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre n.n La suite au prochaine épisode x). En espérant ne pas vous avoir déçu (et avoir répondu à tes interrogations ma petite Yasuninette ^^)


	3. Chapter 2

Bonjour ou bonsoir :) voici (ENFIN) le second chapitre réédité, je tiens à m'excuser du temps qu'il aura mis mais j'ai eu differents problème d'ordre personnel dont je ne peux et ne veux vous faire part, navrée.

Mais bon, je souhaite remercier toute les personnes qui ont lut, mit en suivis ou mit en favoris cette fiction et un gros merci pour vos reviews même si pour l'instant y en a pas des masses, c'est déjà beaucoup pour moi :)

Concernant justement vos gentils reviews, non ma petite Chlo pas de chapitre fake mais je pense que pour le premier bonus ce sera justement sur le fameux chapitre, retravaillé bien entendu ;), comme ça, ça me rappellera la petite punaise que j'ai été xD. (Et que je suis toujours d'ailleurs xp)

Ensuite, ma craquinette chérie concernant ton Seph, je lui dit zut, flûte, crotte et concernant ses cheveux, ils ont beau avoir des reflets argenté il reste GRIS xP et si il est pas content c'est le même régime x). Quant à toi j'espère que le chapitre te plaira n_n.

Ma Yasuninette je te remercie pour ton commentaire. Il est vrai qu'arriver dans un endroit qui nous est étranger est une chose difficile, surtout sur le point de l'acceptation. Par contre j'ignore si l'on peut vraiment comparer Sephiroth à l'ange Gabriel mais bon x).

Bienvenue à toi emo-chan :D désolé du temps que j'ai mis mais la suite est là, merci en tout cas de ton gentil commentaire j'espère que la suite te plaira et effectivement c'est une fic qui va êtretrès longue mais peut importe le temps que ça mettra j'irai jusqu'au bout :)

Ma chère Cihanethyste je te remercie pour ton gentil commentaire instructif, j'ai d'ailleurs pris soin de corriger mes étourderies dans les chapitres précédents (enfin je crois) n_n' J'espère que la suite te plaira :)

Pour finir, ma chère et tendre Luna x). Je suis sûr que pour toi et ce même après la béta-lecture, ce chapitre sera un ravissement dans l'ignominie psychologique que j'aime tant réserver à mes Oc's xD

Bon, maintenant le blabla habituel concernant les crédits, puis le chapitre, enjoy ;)

**_Crédits :_**_Cette œuvre ne m'appartient en aucune façon, hors mis Séléna et sa famille ^^. Et je n'obtiens aucun revenus sur ce fandom, si cela n'est l'appréciation des fans de FFVII et de se qu'il y a autour._

* * *

_**Chapitre 2: Prise de conscience et Décision**_

_À l'époque, je n'avais nullement connaissance du nombre d'heures ou de jours qui c'était écoulés depuis mon arrivée dans la rivière de la vie… et pour être franche, ça commençait à me rendre irritable... J'avais beau demander à Sephiroth combien de temps était passé depuis ma mort, il me répondait toujours la même chose…_

"Qui sait."

_Et plus il me sortait cette satanée phrase, plus j'avais envie de le gifler… !_

\- À quoi réfléchis-tu ?

Ayant l'impression qu'il me tendait une perche je lui lançais une réponse similaire à ce qu'il n'arrêté pas de me rabâcher, mais d'un ton un peu moins neutre en revanche.

\- Allez savoir.

\- Il serait temps de me donner ta réponse.

Je ne réppondit rien à sa constatation, ce qui le fit insister.

\- Eh bien ? Qu'elle sera ton choix ?

\- Qui sait, répondis-je quelques peu offusquée. Mais la seule réaction que j'eus fut un léger soupir d'exaspération.

_'Rah...! Son calme et son air aussi peu intéressé à ce que je lui sors m'énerve...! M__ais bon, il n'a pas tort… Je dois faire mon choix maintenant. Huh…'_

_**O~o~O**_

\- E-et maintenant… ? Qu-que suis-je… censée faire… ?

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, j'imagine qu'il souhaitait m'avoir totalement calme. Une fois que ce fut le cas, il m'annonça de son habituel ton monocorde.

\- Deux choix s'offrent à toi, jeune fille.

Voyant que j'étais tout ouïe il poursuivit.

-Soit tu décides de te battre pour pouvoir te sortir de cette situation, soit t-

\- Soit quoi ? Le coupais-je sèchement. Je me laisse mourir en me faisant emporter par ce que vous nommez les flux de la rivière de la vie ?

\- Je vois que tu comprends vite.

Exacerbée par son manque d'expressivité je ne pus m'empêcher de poser une question qui avait plus des airs de constation qu'à proprement parler d'interrogation.

\- Pouvez-vous me dire à quoi cela me servirait de me battre pour ne pas être intégrée à la rivière de la vie puisque j'errerai sans but de toute façon ?! Et puis… je ne reverrai plus ma mère, alors…

\- Qui te dis que celle que tu appelles mère, l'est vraiment ?

\- Pardon ?! M'écriais-je surprise.

Ne sachant quoi penser je tentais de planter mon regard dans les prunelles de l'ex-général afin de m'assurer de ne pas avoir rêvé ces paroles, mais ce dernier pour une raison qui m'ait encore inconnu aujourd'hui baissa légèrement la tête, cachant ainsi ses yeux vert jade sous sa fine chevelure. Mais il répondittout de même à mon incertitude quelques secondes plus tard. Cependant, sa voix était empli d'amertume et de tristesse...

-Tu ignores beaucoup de choses sur toi-même.

\- Puisque vous avez l'air tellement au courant, dites-moi donc ce que vous savez ! Déclarais-je sous un élan de défi, irritée par sa phrase.

\- Cela dépendra de ta réponse, me répondit-il simplement.

_**O~o~O**_

_'Qui me dit qu'il n'essaye pas de me tromper… Après tout, je ne le connais pas vraiment… En revanche, de ce qu'il a sous entendu, lui me connaît bien… et ça me fait peur… Maman… qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait à ma place ?'_

_" Séléna…"_

_'Cette voix...!'_

Sur le moment je ne me rendît pas compte, mais j'eus un hoquet de surprise. Ce qui sembla inquiéter l'argenté car ce fut sa question qui me sorti de mon émoi et de mes pensées.

\- Un souci ?

\- Vous, vous n'avez rien entendu ? Demandais-je à la fois surpriseet légèrement angoissé.

\- Non.

_'Mh... J'ai peut-être rêvée.'_

Voyant que sa réponse m'avait quelques peu calmé, il retenta une approche.

\- Alors, as-tu fait ton choix ?

Énervée et exaspéré par son manque d'émotion et son insistance quant à savoir de ce que j'allais décider, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui répondre d'un air offusqués et hautain.

\- Humpf… ! Qui sait… !

Cependant je ne prévus pas le fait que ma rétorque le contrarierait.

-Bien, appelle-moi donc lorsque tu te seras décidée.

\- Non attendez ! Je…

Malheureusement, il était déjà partit dieu seul sais où… ne laissant que le vide entendre mes mots.

\- Je m'excuse…

Suite à cette phrase je me mis en boule et commençais à pleurer…

_'Quelle imbécile je fais!'_

O~o~O

Pendant ce temps là, l'ex-général apparu dans une prairie fleurie. À peine était-il arrivé qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux noir ébène l'accueilli les bras croisés au niveau du torse, avec une expression mécontente au visage.

\- T'es content Seph ?!

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Le but, c'était de la mettre en confiance, pas de semer le doute et la confusion dans son esprit !

Voyant que le noiraud n'en démordrait pas l'argenté répondit simplement.

\- Tu as tes méthodes et j'ai les miennes Zack.

\- Ben bravo ! Tu t-

\- Taisez-vous tout les deux…

Surpris par l'intervention et surtout par le ton qu'avait employé sa bien-aimée Zack actionna un léger mouvement vers elle.

\- Que ce passe-t-il Aerith, un souci ?

-… Elle pleure…

\- Merde !

Les deux anciens premières classe s'approchèrent du puits dans lequel la jeune Cetra regardait. Constatant les dégâts qu'avait fait l'ancien héros du SOLDAT sur la jeune fille, l'homme aux cheveux d'ébène fut encore plus contrarié, mais n'eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, car se fut sa moitié qui intervenu.

\- Et maintenant Sephiroth ? Que comptes-tu faire… ? La briser plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà… ?

Dans les mots que venait de prononcer la marchanche de fleur y résidait une certaine rancune, mais surtout une grande tristesse. Face à spectacle qui lui tenaillait les entrailles, ce dernier resta silencieux.

\- Alors… ? Réponds-moi… Tu sais très bien qu'elle est secouée par les derniers évènements, et toi tu… toi tu…

\- Je sais ce que je fais, Aerith. Pour l'instant elle semble désemparée, mais je la connais mieux que personne. Elle est aussi têtue qu'un chocobo, ou que toi.

Sur le coup, la jeune Cetra leva brusquement la tête, surprise. Ce qui fit apparaître l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage l'argenté.

\- Et puis, dois-je te rappeler qui est la personne qui m'a demandait de l'aide ?

À cet piqure de rappel la jeune femme eu un léger rire.

\- Effectivement. Fais comme si je n'avais rien dit. Mais… j'aurais voulu savoir une chose Sephiroth.

\- Quoi donc ?

Le regard d'ordinaire si joyeux de la brune s'attrista grandement et elle baissa la tête.

\- J'aurais voulu savoir pourquoi tu… pourquoi tu as provoqué l'accident de la petite… ?

\- Mmm… ça…

O~o~O

_'Combien de temps ai-je pleuré ? En tout cas je me sens mieux.À croire que Sephiroth savait… Je le trouve tellement étrange… D'abord, il m'explique vaguement qui il est, où je suis et le pourquoi je suis à cette endroit… Mais il ne veut absolument rien me dire sur ce qui prétend savoir sur moi… Huh... En tout cas, en y réfléchissant bien, il ne me veut pas de mal, sinon il m'en aurait fait depuis bien longtemps_.'

" Tu te trompes sur son compte…"

Pris de surprise Séléna sursauta.

\- Qu-qui est là ?

" Ne lui fait pas confiance…"

\- Pourquoi dîtes-vous ça ?

" Tu le seras bien assez tôt…"

\- Non attendez ! Dîtes moi ce que vous savez !

Malheureusement je n'eu aucune réponse en retour… En revanche, le doute s'insinua dans mon cœur… peut-être que cette voix avait dit vrai… Mais à l'époque, il avait été le seul à m'avoir tendu la main. Alors j'ai mis mes doutes de côtés et j'ai agit par rapport à ce que ma tête me disait. Je me disais qu'écouter une voix était totalement idiot. Mais avec le temps… peut-être que... Enfin… Juste après la petite intervention de la voix mystère, Sephiroth réapparu, neutre comme à son habitude.

\- Te sens-tu mieux ?

Étonnée par sa question je leva ma tête vers l'homme aux cheveux d'argent et le vit me tendre sa main afin de merelever, ce que je fis sans hésité.

\- Oui ça va mieux.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, gênait par ce silence je pris mon courage à deux mains pour y mettre fin.

\- Pardon et merci.

\- De quoi t'excuses-tu et de quoi me remercies-tu ? Que je sache tu n'as rien fait et je ne t'ai pas rendu service.

Dubitative les premières secondes je compris ensuite se qu'il voulu dire. Alors, je lui répondis d'un ton nonchalant.

\- Si vous le dites.

Il me fixa quelques peu surpris. Contente de mon effet, je me tourna vers lui et lui afficha le plus beau de mes sourires. Il sembla soulagé, voir… heureux ? Sincèrement je serais incapable de le dire.

\- Alors ?

\- Et bien, j'ai décidé.

\- Et quel choix as-tu fait ?

\- Celui de me battre, fis-je calmement. Je sais pas ce qu'il se passera mais, si vous m'avez demandé ce que je comptais faire, ce n'est pas pour rien.

\- En effet.

\- Alors, c'est quoi le programme ? Demandais-je curieuse. Il me répondit d'un ton énigmatique.

\- Tu verras.

\- Maieeeuuuhhhhhhh ! Vous aviez promiiiiis !

\- Je n'ai rien promis du tout. J'ai simplement dit que cela dépendrais de ta réponse.

\- Méchant !

Il eut un petit rire grâce à mes gamineries et je ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Si seulement ce court instant avait pu durer éternellement… Je pense que je…

_À suivre._


End file.
